


Still falling for you

by MagicHappenx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHappenx/pseuds/MagicHappenx
Summary: Magnus is in love with his best friend Alec who thinks he is in love with Jace. Will Magnus be able to confess his love? Will Alec realize his true feelings for Magnus? What happens when a life threatening disease threatens Magnus's life? Will he be able to have his love or will it be too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered how come your life is the way it is? Honestly, life makes no sense, life is unpredictable but how come you get the things you don’t crave for and the things you truly want are almost unreachable. How come despite of having money, a good and loving family and a stupid group of friends there still is this hollowness inside your heart? How come your heart still wants something that seems almost impossible for you to get? My dear friend that is what is called "Life". You don't always get what you truly wish for and Magnus realized these as he looked into the irresistible eyes of “Alexander Lightwood” his one and only true love if only he could ever tell.

 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Magnus has known him since they were in kindergarten and their friendship wasn't simple, it wasn't like others; their friendship wasn't build on some pencil sharing or some mutual favorite cartoons. No their friendship was quite different that is why it was stronger than any other. Alec was Magnus's light in darkness from the very first day they met saving him from some cruel kids in school and Magnus was Alec's strength yet there was something, something they couldn't pinpoint or maybe wasn't brave enough to.

 

Wondering has always been Magnus's favorite thing to do, sitting in class he would drift off with the train of his thoughts and would daydream about a world with Alec, he would imagine them living in a small cottage sharing single bed, lying together wrapped up in each other arms, he smiled to himself thinking how Magnus would hug Alec closer each time he tries to get out of bed to bring a hot cup of coffee. He would daydream about their kisses and hugs and sometimes his fantasies would flow out of his words in paper as he wrote them down. Writing was his passion and it was also something he was really good at, every time he writes something he first shows that to Alec making him speechless.

 

Sitting in his boring history lecture Magnus was still daydreaming about his fantasy world with Alec when a book hit on his head and he came back to reality looking at his beautiful Alexander Lightwood who was frowning at him.

 

"Ouch Alec that hurts" said Magnus rubbing his head and Alec rolled his eyes at him.

 

"Well mister if you are done with your daydreaming can we go? I am hungry as hell" Alec asked earning a glare from Magnus.

 

"I wasn't daydreaming" Magnus protested. "I was just thinking."

 

"Yeah tell that to someone who actually believe you now come on" Alec bounced and Magnus grabbed his books before following him.

 

"Didn't you eat something at home?" Asked Magnus.

 

"Seriously Magnus it was hours ago, even if I did eat I am again hungry" Alec answered.

 

"Yeah okay whatever" Magnus rolled his eyes making Alec frown as they walk together along the corridor towards the canteen.

 

"Aren't you hungry?" Alec asked as they pass their lockers and Magnus shook his head, Alec looked at him bewildered exhaling.

 

"Seriously Dude you have got some serious disorder, you don’t get hungry at all" Alec exhaled and Magnus laughed hitting him on his arm as they entered the cafeteria where they were met by Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle and Ragnor their other friends. Magnus saw the way Alec blushed when Jace screamed his name and it did something to Magnus, maybe it was jealousy but he hated how close they were.. Anyway he shook his head and joined them, Alec was already seated with Jace so Magnus sat with Ragnor as they ate their burger but for some unknown reason Magnus was not able to eat. He didn't know if it was because of the way Alec and Jace were acting or if he simply was not hungry but he couldn't take another bite so he just slid the plate away making Simon frown.

 

"You are not going to eat that?" He pointed at his burger and Magnus shook his head, Simon immediately grabbed his burger making him chuckle as Alec frowned at him.

 

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Alec asked and Magnus raised his shoulders shaking his head.

 

"I am not hungry" He answered as it was the most obvious thing.

 

"It’s not just about today, I have been noticing you for almost a week you are never hungry" Alec whispered concerned and Magnus frowned because really it was true, it’s been more than a week since he felt the need to eat anything and it was quite disturbing but yet again he shook his head.

 

"I don't know" He replied and Alec squeezed his hand making his skin tingle. Magnus glared at Jace as he took a bite from Alec's burger. Magnus did know he was in love with Alec but he was scared to tell him in case that ruin their friendship but he hated the way Jace was stealing his best friend. He hated seeing Alec getting closer to Jace, it wasn't like he don’t want Alec to have more friends of course he do, but he wants to be his only bestfriend and it killed him to see someone else taking his place. He sighed and looked at his friends forcing a smile.

 

Soon they were done and headed towards their auditorium for games, Alec and Magnus both was fan of basketball, they have been playing since they were kids and were leading the team for tournaments. Jace and Ragnor joined them later in team while Simon was more interested in Music. All four of the team players made their way towards their lockers and changed into their basketball costume. On the signal of their coach the game began, Alec leading them with Magnus by his side while Jace and Ragnor was on the other end. Alec tried to dodge the ball away from Magnus as he circled him smirking.

 

“What? You think I’m going to let you trick me?” Alec asked, Magnus shrugged and moved closer to Alec who instantly changed his position dodging the ball towards the basket scoring a goal, he smirked at Magnus who rolled his eyes making Alec pout and chuckle. Magnus smiled because who wouldn’t Alec was the cutest thing ever.

 

After another bell it was Magnus who was leading dodging the ball from Alec, when he tried to seize him he turned around and ran the other way around with Alec on his back. He was doing very well and was almost about to goal but all of a sudden his vision blurred, his breaths shortened and he was not able to feel his legs. He immediately stopped on his position for few seconds before dropping the ball down. Alec frowned seeing Magnus confused, he saw him struggling for breaths and immediately ran towards him frowning. Magnus’s vision blurred even more and his legs gave out, he fell down on the floor before Alec lifted him up into his arms supporting him with his back.

 

“Hey hey its okay I got you” Alec whispered rubbing his back.

 

“Alexander” Magnus gasped for breath, Alec frowned more his heart throbbing as Ragnor and Jace joined them.

 

“What happened?” They both asked in union and Alec shook his head keeping Magnus closer as his breaths labeled. When he was stable enough he sat straight drinking water from the bottle given to him by some student there. He looked at worried faces of his friends and sighed.

 

“I don’t know what happened” he spoke earning a glare from Ragnor and look of confusion from Alec. “I seriously don’t I just felt lightheaded all of a sudden”

 

“Maybe because you haven’t eaten anything” Ragnor pointed, Jace nodded along and Alec glared at Magnus.

 

“Come on let’s get you something to eat” he said helping Magnus stand up, the bell rang and both Ragnor and Jace waved them goodbye as Magnus followed Alec towards cafeteria confused and worried, he was kind of scared that there was something wrong with him and his constant headache wasn’t doing any good.

.

.

.

.

“Here your favorite cheese burger with extra sauce just the way you like” Alec handed the burger to Magnus who sighed but grabbed nevertheless. He was still not hungry but he knew he had to eat or Alec would kill him so he quietly took a bite and swallowed it.

 

“Seriously Magnus you scared me there” Alec breathed and Magnus looked at him apologetically.

 

“Sorry” He apologized and Alec shook his head moving forward grabbing his hand. Magnus’s heartbeat increased and his heart did a little loop jump when Alec’s soft fingers brushed against his, he looked down towards their intertwined hands smiling softly.

 

|”Magnus tell me honestly, is there something bothering you?” Alec asked concerned making him frown as he shook his head.

 

“No why?” he asked back.

 

“You are not eating anything and you almost fall unconscious Magnus, this isn’t good” Alec pointed and Magnus placed his burger back on the plate sipping on his juice. He looked at Alec sighing. 

 

"Trust me there is nothing that is bothering me, I think I was running low of energy thats why I fainted" Magnus assured him even though he knew it was a lie. 

 

"Thats exactly what I am saying, you need energy and you arent eating" Alec pointed.

 

"I wasnt hungry, I think its just stress of team and studies" Magnus guessed and Alec looked at him suspiciously. 

 

"Honestly Alexander I am okay" Magnus squeezed his hand and Alec nodded slowly smiling a little making him smile too. 

 

"Good now finish this burger" Alec smirked and Magnus groaned. He didnt know what to worry about more, the fact that he was in love with Alexander lightwood or the fact that something was really really wrong with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute little chapter :)

At home Magnus immediately went towards his room with a pounding headache, he felt like his head was going to blast or something, his veins were throbbing and he was barely able to keep his eyes open. He placed his bag aside, kicked his shoes and immediately rested his head on his favorite pillow closing his eyes hoping for this throbbing pain to subside. He used his fingers to massage his temple and his head. His headache was never this bad and he couldn’t even understand why was he having it in the first place, he wasn’t stressed or something, he had no assignment or anything that could burden him as well but maybe the pressure of his team and the fact that he was in love with his best friend was actually getting him. Nevertheless, he changed his position and prayed for his headache to leave him alone. Every time he closed his eyes he saw dancing spots in the darkness that made him dizzy and in the end he sat straight sighing. He grabbed the jug from his bedside and poured himself a glass of water gulping it in one long sip. 

“God this is hell” he whined to himself. He placed the glass back and was about to lie but the door to his room opened and in came his younger brother Raphael. He sighed seeing his 10 years old brother with a play station in his hand waiting for Magnus to join him. From very young age Magnus used to play with him everytime he came back from school, sometimes Alec used to come with him as well and they would play together, even now Raphael would be waiting for Magnus to come back home so he could play with his brother. With age the games changed from puzzles to football to basketball to scrabble and now playstations but their routine was always the same. 

“Magnus you are home” exclaimed Raphael and he smiled forcefully. “Come on let’s play” 

“Raf I can’t play today” Magnus said apologetically and the big smile from his brother’s face disappeared that broke his heart.   
“Why not?” Raphael asked giving Magnus his best puppy face and he chuckled lightly. 

“My head is killing me right now, I can’t concentrate” Magnus told him and he frowned placing his hand on Magnus’s forehead who rolled his eyes smiling slightly. 

“But you don’t have fever” Raphael pointed and Magnus nodded. 

“I know it’s just headache” Magnus replied making his brother frown in confusion. 

“You had headache few days back too” Raphael reminded him taking a seat beside him and Magnus sighed because that was true. 

“Yeah but it wasn’t this bad” Magnus said. 

“Maybe you should go see a doctor?” Raphael told him and he shook his head. 

“Nope, it’s just a headache it will go after some sleep. Now let me take a shower and then I’ll sleep a little” Magnus said and Raphael sighed nodding and standing up. “We’ll play when I’ll wake up okay?” Raphael immediately smiled and exclaimed before hugging Magnus and running outside making him laugh. He took out a t-shirt and trouser before heading towards his bathroom. He decided to take a hot bubble bath and adjusting the water temperature and making it bubbly enough he stripped his clothes. He rested his head and closed his eyes for a second moaning a little when his muscles relaxed. He thought about his day and frowned remembering how he fainted today, it was still a shock to him. Never in his life he fell unconscious before and he wished he never would. It was all scary how he couldn’t breathe and how there was darkness around him, how he couldn’t feel his legs and how blurry his vision was. He was a little worried but again he blamed it on the stress of his team. Shaking his head he diverted his thoughts to Alec lightwood and smiled a little. That guy was something else, his eyes and his hair, his voice and his arms, the way he smell, the way he dresses, the way he treats Magnus, the way he worry for him it was so surreal. Magnus knew Alec thought of him only as his bestfriend and he hated that he was in love with him but he couldn’t help his feelings. He has never felt something like this for anyone and he was afraid he won’t. 

Sighing, he applied shampoo and washed his hair before he was done. He changed his clothes, dried his hair and immediately went underneath his comforted sighing when his headache subsided a little. He closed his eyes and after a little struggle finally the sleep engulfed him.   
.  
.  
.  
Alec was sitting on his couch changing channels randomly while his thoughts were stuck on Magnus. He even called him but he didn’t attend. He was worried for his friend, he was worried sick. It’s been more than a week since Magnus ate properly and today how he fainted it was terrifying. He still couldn’t get the image out of his mind; he still could see everything happening in front of his eyes, the way Magnus was struggling to breath and how he fell down it was scary he hoped it really was a stress. 

“If you are not going to watch anything let me” Isabelle’s voice cut his thoughts and he shook his head giving the remote to her. He groaned when she stopped on her favorite fashion channel making her smirk. 

“Seriously Izzy?” Alec asked and she nodded. 

“Yes, you can leave if you don’t want to watch” She said making him roll his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch checking his phone every second for Magnus’s reply or call but there was none. 

“How is Magnus now?” Izzy asked watching her brother worrying; Alec looked up from his phone screen to his sister shaking his head. “I don’t know Izzy he isn’t replying” Alec spoke concerned and Izzy smiled. 

“Don’t worry I am sure he is okay, he must be sleeping or something” she assured him and Alec exhaled deeply. 

“Yeah I hope so too” Alec replied before he stood up and went towards his room lying on his bed; he grabbed his laptop and plugged his ear phones trying to distract himself. Just as he was about to play a movie his phone rung, he immediately grabbed it hoping it to be Magnus but was disappointed seeing the caller to be Jace, nevertheless he smiled and attended his call. 

“Yo, what’s going on?” Jace’s voice called and Alec smiled brightly. 

“Nothing much just watching a movie, you tell?” Alec asked back. 

“I am bored to death man and my mom right now is killing me, please save me Alec” Jace whined and Alec laughed. 

“What happened?” he asked receiving a groan from the other end of the call. 

“Don’t ask, just come and pick me will you?” Jace said and Alec smiled brightly. 

“Yeah okay, I’ll be there within 30 minutes” Alec replied ending the call, with his heart hammering in his chest he immediately jumped from the bed running towards his closet and looking for some decent shirt. Changing his clothes he combed his hair, placed his mobile in his pocked, grabbed his car keys and went outside.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus felt someone patting his shoulder lightly and he groaned moving away before he slowly opened his eyes and found his mother looking down at him with concern filled eyes. 

“Mom what happened?” he asked sleepily and her mother checked his forehead. 

“Raf told me about your headache, are you okay now? You haven’t eaten anything as well” his mother said and he sighed. 

“Yeah Mom I am okay now don’t worry” he replied making her smile a little. 

“Come on then sit up I made soup for you” His mother said and he groaned. 

“Mom—“ 

“Magnus Bane you sit up and drink no more words” his mother ordered strictly and he sighed sitting up in bed and grabbing a bowl of soup from her hands. She kissed his forehead smiling.

“I’m going to go check on Raf, when I come back this must be empty” she directed making him nod and sigh. He took a sip and grabbed his mobile seeing Alec’s text. He smiled to himself a typed a reply. 

“Alec I am fine, don’t worry and sorry I slept” he typed and sent waiting for a reply back. 

Alec was sitting with Jace in pizza hut eating his pizza as his phone chimed, he opened his text and read Magnus’s reply smiling and relaxing. He has been sitting here with Jace for almost an hour but his thoughts were constantly lingering on Magnus and now reading his text made him feel better for the first time that afternoon.   
“Thank God you bastard you scared me” Alec replied back waiting anxiously for a reply and got that a second later. 

“You and your poor heart Alexander” Alec laughed out loud reading his message and shook his head. 

“Fuck off Bane” he sent him. 

“Its Magnus isn’t it?” Jace asked and Alec nodded. 

“You only laugh this much with him” Jace said and Alec frowned before smiling because that was true, only Magnus was capable enough to make him laugh wholeheartedly, hell Magnus was the only one Alec could totally be himself without any kind of worry. 

“How is he doing now?” Jace asked sipping on his drink. 

“He is okay” Alec answered texting a reply to Magnus. Even with Jace Magnus was the one who could actually make him happy.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was playing with Raphael and talking to Alec both at once. His mother baked cookies for both of them and he munched them as Raf took his turn. His concentration was mostly on his phone as he was smiling brightly. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Bane don’t you worry” Alec challenged and Magnus smirked reading his message and typed his reply. 

“You do that every day, not your fault thought I am way too much hot ;)” Magnus sent before looking at Raphael who was glaring at him. 

“Alright sorry” Magnus placed his mobile aside. 

“No you talk to Alec” Raphael folded his arms and Magnus chuckled. 

“Sorry Raf he was just worried” Magnus told him and he groaned. 

“Ask him to come here, beside you guys can’t survive a day without each other” He advised and Magnus chuckled because that was so true, A day without Alec in his life was dull and for Alec a day without Magnus was impossible and they hoped it stays like that but sometimes life has other plans for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A update yayyyyyy!!! 
> 
> This story is going to be pretty emotional you guys need to prepare yourself. I hope its worth reading. 
> 
> Lots of love.


	3. Note

Hello guys, I am so sorry for the long long delay. I was caught up with studies. Anyways I was wondering if anyone is still up for this story? Should I start writing or delete it? Please opinions?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Ragnor  
> Magnus and Alec  
>  Alot happens 

Next day for Magnus was quite refreshing, his headache was okay and he was feeling alot better except for the desperate need to just sleep but it wasnt a big deal, everyone is sleepy in morning especially when there is school. 

Seeing Alec today was even more refreshing and the fact that the first thing he did was enveloping Magnus in a bone crushing hug made his day even better. His heart skipped beats and he hugged the boy even tighter never wanting to let go but then Alec pulled back and looked at him with worried eyes. 

"Are you okay now?" he asked, Magnus smiled and nodded. 

"Perfect, I slept and now I am better than ever before" He assured him. There was a little doubt in Alec's eyes but nevertheless he nodded and smiled. Magnus's smile faded as Jace joined them and hugged Alec was was still in his arms but then hugged back tighter as if he never wanted to let go. Magnus diverted his eyes and looked down, his heart breaking. 

"You okay buddy?" Ragnor nudged him and he sighed before nodding. 

"Perfect" He knew Ragnor didnt believe him completely but atleast he did let go the topic. Soon they headed towards their classes. This time Magnus sat with Ragnor and Alec frowned. 

"You are not gonna sit with me?" Alec asked and Magnus sighed. 

"I need to talk to Ragnor" Magnus lied. Alec frowned and looked at him for a second before nodding and joining Jace at the far end of the corner. Ragnor looked at Magnus suspiciously who rolled his eyes. 

"Cant I sit with you?" Magnus asked annoyed and Ragnor chuckled. 

"Ofcourse you can, its just you and Alec never leave each others side, is everything okay?" Ragnor asked. Magnus so badly wanted to say No. To tell him that he cant stand Alec and Jace being so close. That it was hurting his heart but he just smiled like he always did when he is hurting. 

"I dont want to worry him even more" he knew it was a stupid thing to say but he couldnt think of anything else either. Ragnor frowned but nodded. Throughout the lecture Magnus found himself looking at Alec who was laughing and smiling but sometimes he would be looking back at him and their eyes would meet for an awkwardly long time before Magnus would look away and Alec would sigh. 

Ragnor knew his friend, he knew how bad Magnus was at lying and how stupid Alec was for not seeing the truth. He knew Magnus was in love with Alec and he was waiting for his friend to tell him but now he knew he'll have to confront him on his own because his stupid friend was hurting himself.

"when are you gonna tell Alec that you love him huh?" Magnus was taken back by Ragnor's words and he looked at him as he was stupid. 

"What?" Magnus asked making him roll his eyes. 

"Dont act like I dont know" Ragnor pointed. 

"I seriously dont know what you are talking about" Magnus lied, his heart hammering in his chest because damn Ragnor knows. 

"I am your friend Magnus, I know you" Ragnor reminded him. 

"Alec and I, we are only best friends nothing more" Magnus said. 

"I know what you feel for him Magnus, The way you look at him, the way you blush your every action screams that you are in love with Alec and its okay if you dont wanna tell but atleast dont lie to me Magnus" Ragnor said sternly and he gulped looking away. For a moment he contemplated what to do but the words flew out of his mind before he could stop them. 

"Maybe I am but it doesnt matter" Magnus spoke, Ragnor looked at him. 

"I mean he is my bestfriend, he'll hate me" Magnus whispered glancing at Alec who was looking back at him. He stared at his face and smiled a little making Alec smile too in relief. 

"You never know unless your try" Ragnor's voice brought him back and he just stared at his friend. Suddenly, it was too much for him and he wanted to scream and yell but he just bit his lips and sighed. His head started to pound a little and he closed his eyes resting his head on his desk as he felt tired than ever before. 

He has been feeling sleepy and tired, his muscles were aching since morning but he thought it will go but he was feeling even more tired. He just closed his eyes not hearning anything his proffessor was saying. He looked up when he felt a hand on his back and found Ragnor looking at him with concern. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah just tired, this lecture his boring me to death" Magnus joked and Ragnor chuckled. 

"tell me about it man". 

On the other hand Alec was frowning with worry as he looked at Magnus with his head down and his clenched shut. Every instinct of him wanted to go there and comfort him but he couldnt so he looked at Jace worried.

"Do you think something is wrong with Magnus?" Alec asked and Jace looked at Magnus. 

"I am sure he is okay, he is just tired and stressing" Jace assured him but somehow Alec didnt believe. 

"I dont know" Alec whispered unsure. 

"He is okay Alec, dont worry" Jace placed his hand over Alec's and his heart skipped a beat before he smiled a little. 

When the bell finally rung he went over to Magnus ang gently shook him startling him. 

"Alec" Magnus gasped. 

"Are you okay?" Alec asked taking a seat with Magnus. 

"Yeah why?" Magnus asked back. 

"You look tired" Alec answered. 

"Ohh well I couldnt take the lecture anymore" Magnus grinned and Alec chuckled shaking his head fondly. Magnus then literally dragged himself with Alec as every muscle in his body twitch and ache. He didnt know what the hell was happening with him to be very honest. 

"So you know our tournament is coming up?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded. 

"Obviously Alec, I am the captain" Magnus winked and Alec scoffed, he was really glad that Magnus was the leader of their but he never left the chance to tease him. 

"I seriously dont know why couch made you the captain" Alec grinned and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"I dont know when you are going to accept that I am Magnus Bane Alexander" Magnus exclaimed and Alec shrugged smiling. 

"Whatever" Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Dont be jealous Alec, you'll get the chance one day too, when you'll be as good as me" Magnus winked 

"Yeah right" Alec scoffed. 

"And that will only happen when I'll die" Magnus joked and Alec slapped his arm making him wince and glare. 

"Dont talk about your death you dumbass" Alec said and Magnus chuckled slightly. 

"I was joking Alexander" he said and Alec shook his head. 

"I dont care, never talk about your death Magnus. The world will be so boring without your charming self" Alec smiled and Magnus gulped before nodding. He felt something warm inside him and his heart swelled with love. Alec smiled and winked at him. 

"I think we should go practice?" Alec asked and Magnus groaned. 

"I am too tired for that today Alec, I dont wanna do anything" Magnus wined and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"What do you wanna do then?" Alec asked. 

"Honestly, nothing" Magnus grinned and Alec chuckled. 

"Do you wanna bunk school and go to our favorite place?" Alec asked and Magnus jumped his face brighting. 

"Thats why we are best friends Alexander" Magnus hugged him as they both literally ran outside the building.   
.  
.  
.  
The drive to their favorite place was full of fun, with Alec driving and Magnus teasing him or making stupid jokes, he would sing along the song as well and would laugh loudly. His headache subsided a little and he was glad Alec was with him because with Alec everything was perfect for Magnus. 

Alec would look at Magnus and would laugh loudly, sometimes he would sing along too. Seeing Magnus smiling and laughing makes his heart melt and he wanted nothing more to give the boy everything he deserves, all the happiness he deserves, all the love and joy. He looked at Magnus who was smiling looking outside and something inside him fluttered. Magnus was the most beautiful human being ever and he was thankful that he got to be his bestfriend. 

When they reach their favorite park they both jumped out of the car and literally ran towards their spot. It was a bench shaded by the tree along the lake. It was park they both first met after school, a park they both played together, a park that held so many of their childhood memories. 

When they reached their spot they both were gasping for air and laughing at the same time. No matter how old they are they'll never leave their childish habits. 

"As always, I win Alexander" Magnus gasped for breaths and Alec chuckled panting. 

"You are an ass Bane" he said making him laugh, his laughs turned into series of coughs and his breaths were laboured. He gasped for air and struggled to breathe. 

"Magnus" Alec called alerted.

"Water" Magnus gasped and Alec looked around for some kind of source of water but they had no water bottle or anything. In panic he stood up and ran towards a group of friend at the far end. With alot of explaining he finally managed to borrow a bottle for him and ran back towards Magnus who was sitting with his back supported by the tree and was breathing heavily. 

"Magnus here" Alec immediately gave him but due to extreme shaking of his hands he couldnt hold. Alec guided the bottle towards his mouth and he slowly took small sips. When he felt a bit better he stopped and Alec capped the bottle placing it beside him and looking at Magnus who was shaking and still wasnt breathing properly. 

"I cant breathe" Magnus gasped with tears in his eyes and Alec's heart broke. He immediatly brought him closer and wrapped his arms around him rubbing his back. Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest, closed his eyes and clenched Alec's shirt tightly.

"Its alright I got you, take deep breaths" Alec instructed and Magnus followed. After a while his breaths calmed but he still remained in Alec's protective arms scared. 

"Are you okay?" Alec asked and he simply nodded because he was so scared. 

"What the hell happened?" Alec asked frightened. 

"I dont know" Magnus whispered because he seriously didnt know what was wrong with him. "I think its because I am tired and we ran so fast" 

"Who asked you to run this fast?" Alec asked annoyed and Magnus shifted closer. 

"I couldnt let you win" Magnus grinned and Alec chuckled tightening his hold on him. They both were scared and worried but right now what mattered was that they were okay. They didnt care about being so close or wrapped up in each others arms. All that matter to Alec was that Magnus was safe and to Magnus was that he felt better, that with Alec he felt protected, safe from whatever was happening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I promised here is an update for all of you wonderful people who supported me and motivated me to write more. 
> 
> I was thinking that none of you would like to continue reading but your respone was amazing. I love you all and I hope I wont disappoint you. Its a emotional ride after all. 
> 
> See you soon for another update ❤  
> Tell me about this chptr in comments.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of stuff

"Magnus enough of your drama, you need to go see a doctor honey" he groaned for the fifth time that night while his mother kept persisting him to go see a doctor and he kept assuring her that he was okay. 

"Mom I am okay, Its just the stress I am telling you" and again for god knows how many times he told his mother the same thing recieving the same intense glare all over again but he wanted her to believe that he was okay because he was. Its not like he had some horrible disease or something. 

"Magnus you have this headache for god knows how long, and you are always tired plus Alec told me what happened at the park'" his mother pointed at him, Magnus rolled his eyes and felt like punching Alec on his pretty face for being stupid enough to telling his mother. Honestly what the hell was he thinking?. 

"He was really worried Magnus, he literally begged me to take you to the hospital" his mother carried on. "Poor boy couldnt even breathe, he was rambling continously and begging me to not to listen to anything you are saying and drag your ass to hospital" Magnus chuckled and shook his head fondly. 

"Momma, Alec is being dramatic ass he is. You know how he is, always so protective over me. There is nothing wrong with me seriously" Magnus assured her. 

"Magnus honey--" 

'Mom If I dont get better in a day or two then I'll go okay?" he promised, his mother sighed and looked at him unsure. 

"Promise?" she asked and he nodded. 

"Promise" his mother ruffled his hair and left a tender kiss on his forehead worried for her son. 

"I am gonna go check on your brother and dad. Sleep well okay? And without any stress" she warned him and he nodded promising her. 

"I love you baby" she told him before leaving the room making his heart swell with love. 

"I love you too Mom" he whispered to his pillow and grabbed his mobile texting Alec. 

"I hate you, you bastard" He typed before sending hit. Immediately his phone chimed with Alec's reply. 

"Aww poor Mags, what happened? :)" 

"Cant you keep anything between us? -_-" Magnus replied. 

"I do, how can you doubt me Mags. Oh my heart. *sobs* :(" Magnus chuckled shaking his head. 

"Fuck off Alexander" He sent. 

"You wish Handsome ;)" Magnus blushed hard despite knowing that Alec was joking but his heart still raced. 

"Atleast you arent blind" He joked reciveing a "duh" from Alec. 

"Go to sleep its late, and also go to doctor please" Alec's next message made his smile fondly and he sighed typing. 

"Take care Alexander, goodnight" He rolled over his bed and looked at his mobile for a second before smiling reading Alec's next message. 

"Goodbye Mags, I love you" He knew he meant as a friend but he deeply wished it to be something more, something he felt. He stared at the message for a while before shutting his moble off and placing it on his bedside. He sighed and hugged his blanket tighter before closing his eyes. 

"I love you too Alexander" he whispered and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec sat on this bed with his laptop and Max curled up on his side both watching cartoons, not that Alec was interested but his baby brother was insisting. Alec was more into talking to Magnus than watching cartoons while Max's eyes would widen, then he would furrow and sometimes he would smile and laugh while other time he would glare, all depending upon the situation. 

Alec chuckled and laughed seeing Magnus's messages and replied him playfully. It was like since the incident that happened in park he was worried and everyone tried to cheer him up, even Jace did but he only felt better when Magnus talked to him, mahbe because it involved him. 

He had been scared from the moment he held Magnus in his arms when he first fell unconsious to now and the park incident definitely added to his concern. He hoped and prayed for his bestfriend to be okay and thats why he called Magnus's mother because he knew Magnus was too stubborn for his own good, he would never go to doctor on his own. 

He remembered how stupidly he was stammering on the call trying to clear the words and describe the incident but he only begged for his mother to just take him to hospital and he hoped for him to obey. 

When they both said goodbye Alec placed his mobile aside and focused on the cartoons on his laptop. 

"They are like you and Magnus" Max suddenly laughed and Alec Chuckled. 

"huh?" 

"I mean look at Tom and then Jerry, they both fight each other all the time but cant stay apart as well" Max cleared Alec who smiled because that was so true. He and Magnus was like tom and jerry always bittering but cant even think about leaving each other. 

"That is so true Max" Alec exclaimed and Max grinned. 

"Just like them, you both complete each other" Max's simple sentence left Alec startled and he stared at him for a while. That was true too, Magnus completes Alec. Magnus has always been Alec's strenght and he couldnt even think about his life without him. Immediately he shook his head trying to get away from these horrible thoughts and ruffled Max's hair smiling a bit.   
.  
.  
.  
Th next day came with pleasing weather, the clouds covered the whole sky and cold air blew all over the town. When Magnus entered the school he was greeted by his friends laughing and smiling and the sight made him smile too. 

"Magnus!" As always Simon screamed diverting all of their attentions towards him and he was immediately entangled by so many arms. In the end was Alec who hugged him so tight as if he was afraid Magnus will fade away. Magnus hugged him back tighter breathing into his scent.

"I was so worried" Alec whispered in his ear and Magnus's heart thumped. "I was so scared". 

"I am okay Alexander" Magnus rubbed his back. 

"Did you go to doctor?" Alec asked pulling back and Magnus bit his lips earning a glare from Alec. 

"I feel so better today and If something happens then I will" Magnus assured him and Alec glared even more before moving back. 

"Dont talk to me" He said and walked away. Magnus sighed and ran after him yelling his name. 

"Alexander" he called. 

The rest of the group looked surprised and rolled their eyes and their behavior. 

"What the hell happened to them?" Simon asked and Izzy chuckled. 

"Bestfriends" she said looking at their direction smiling. 

Meanwhile Magnus followed Alec to god knows where yelling god knows nothing. 

"No, dont you dare talk to me bane" Alec yelled. 

"But Alec listen to me" Magnus called running to catch up to him. 

"No you never listens to me" Alec said without looking at him. 

"But I am okay" Magnus pointed and Alec scoffed. 

"You dont look good when you are angry I tell you" Magnus called. 

"I am in mood of fun Magnus" Alex turned to him with anger. 

"You look grumpy grand mother" Magnus pouted and Alec took deep breathe to calm himself down.

"Either you do what I say or leave me be" Alec pointed and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"Alec come on dont be---" 

"NO MAGNUS YOU COME ON, THIS ISNT NORMAL OKAY. FIRST YOU FAINT, YOU CANT BREATH YOU ARE TIRED AND DONT TELL ME THIS HEADACHE SUBSIDED" Alec yelled and Magnus gulped. "You dont get to tell me not to worry, or its okay or whatever. I am your best friend Magnus and I am scared" his voice broke and Magnus smiled fondly before reaching his hand and squeezing. 

"Alexander I know it seems terrific but I really am okay" Magnus assured him and Alec's shoulders sank. 

"Magnus please" Alec whispered and Magnus sighed. 

"Okay Alexander if you insist then I'll go" Magnus finally said and Alec smiled brightly before hugging Magnus taking him off the guard. 

"Woah woah, I didnt expect that" Magnus chuckled in hug and Alec just wrapped him tighter. 

"Whatever Magnus" His breathes sent shiver down Magnus's body and he took a deep breath. 

"Is my stupid Alexander back?" Magnus joked trying to lighten his mood and Alec laughed. 

"He certainly is" They both hugged tighter both of them feeling something they couldnt comprehend. Magnus knew it was his feelings for Alec who mistook it as friendship but they just hug tighter than ever before. 

"I am scared Magnus" Alec spoke his voice barely audible and Magnus clenched to him. 

"I am scared too" Magnus whispered back his eyes closed. "Of you" he added to make Alec laughed who did and pushed back Magnus laughing and smiling. 

"Come on we have to practice today" Alec dragged Magnus behind himself who rolled his eyes but followed Alec nevertheless.   
.  
.  
.  
"Okay guys in order for us to win you guys need to know your strenght as well as weakness before your opponents." Magnus told his team members strictly. "You need to know what is your strong point and use it against your enemy and also your weakness so you can improve it" 

Alec looked at Magnus with a proud smile, he has never been more proud of his best friend than right now. He knew Magnus was the best among them and he believed he would do wonders in future as well. 

"Alec come on" Magnus's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Lets play" 

They practised for a while until only Magnus and Alec were left in the field. Both of them sweating and panting. They sath together drinking water and gasping. 

"We are getting good at this" Alec panted and Magnus nodded. 

"Yes, A little more practice" Magnus said and stood up with ball in his hand. 

"Are you sure?" Alec asked standing up too. 

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked back as he bounced the ball. 

"I mean are you okay? can you play more?" Alec asked. 

"Alexander I am perfectly fine" Magnus assured him. "Unless you are tired" he winked and went back into field. Alec chuckled and followed Magnus. 

"You better not faint this time Magnus" Alec warned as he circled around him. 

"Ohh I wont, dont you worry pretty boy" Magnus winked and Alec laughed leaping towards him and Magnus screamed dodging the other way around before scorning a goal.

"La la la la la" Magnus danced. "Alexander admit it I am the best"

"I'll get you bane, hang on" Alec challenged before he suddenly took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Magnus gulped looking at Alec's bare chest blush creeped on his cheeks. His breath hitched when Alec came closer to him, close enough Magnus could see small spots on his skin. He could hear his hot breaths that made him shiver. He wanted to run his hands on his chest hair. God he wanted to just stare at his chest forever and... 

"Magnus" Alec's voice brought him back and he gulped. 

"Huh?" 

"I know I am very handsome, but please give me the ball will you?" Alec smirked and Magnus coughed before throwing the ball at Alec who laughed before catching it. He dodged the ball towards basket with Magnus running beside him. 

"I am gonna win this time" Alec challenged and Magnus cursed Alec's bare chest which was making it almost impossible for him to concentrate. 

"Why would you took off your shirt?" Magnus questioned. 

"Why is it distracting you?" Alec smirked and Magnus scoffed. 

"You and distract me huh, in your dreams Alexander" Magnus teased. He ran beside Alec almost ready to jump on him but he was late as Alec immediately bounced the ball and scored. 

"Told you" he winked and Magnus cursed invardly. 

"Fuckk off " Magnus gritted and he laughed before they began to play again. This time again Magnus was leading and Alec was chasing, Magnus tried not to focus on the closenesz between him and Alec's naked chest. Just as he was about to goal Alec's arms wrapped around him and spun him until they both lost their balance and fell on the floor with Alec over Magnus.

All the breaths were knocked out of Magnus when Alec fell all over him. Their chest touching and their breaths mingling. The closeness between them was making it impossible for Magnus to breathe and his heart was racing. 

He looked at Alec's face which was inches away from him, he could feel his breaths on his face. Alec's arms were on either side of Magnus'd head and he wanted to run his fingers on his biceps. Alec'd chest hair was tickling Magnus but his eyes were locked onto Alec's, it was the most beautiful thing Magnus has ever seen. 

Slowly yet steadily Alec sat up and rubbed his forehead awkwardly avoiding eye contact with Magnus. 

"Sorry" Alec apologize and Magnus chuckled.

"Well that was cheating" He joked which made Alec laugh and they were back to normal again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Okay so considering you are not gonna do anything about your feelings I have to do it" Ragnor told Magnus as they both sat in library. 

"Seriously?" Magnus asked annoyed.

"Yes, Magnus you gotta tell him" Ragnor said and he slammed his head on books. 

"I cant Ragnor, you know I cant" Magnus said and he frowned.

"Why the hell not?" Ragnor raised his voice and Magnus shushed him. 

"Because he is my bestfriend, he'll hate me. Plus he isnt in love with me" Magnus added. 

"You dont know that unless you try" Ragnor pointed. 

"I dont want him to hate me. I dont wanna lose my best friend" Magnus said. 

"You wont. He is your best friend Magnus" Ragnor assured him.

"Ragnor listen I knos Alec isnt like this and---" his voice trailed as he started coughing. His coughs turning voilent as his eyes watered. He felt Ragnor rubbing his back and he coughed even harder his own hand going towards his mouth. 

It was like someone was choking him and he couldnt breathe, he was suffocating. His vision blurred and he started to panic. He felt something on his lips and realize it was water. He immediately took small sips before his coughing subsided and he breathed deeply. Ragnor sat with him still rubbing his back with concern filled eyes. 

"You okay now?" he asked and Magnus nodded. He brought his hand back down but something caught his eyes. There was blood, blood spots on his hand and his breathe hitched. 

"Magnus" Ragnor's voice was full of concern as he looked at his blood filled hand. 

"Dont tell Alec about it" Magnus immediately said wiping his hand on tissue. 

"Magnus---" 

"No please Promise me, he is already too worried please Ragnor" Magnus begged and Ragnor sighed.

"Okay okay I wont but you need to go see a doctor, you are coughing up blood for god sakes Magnus" Ragnor's voice was laced with fear and Magnus sighed. 

"I think I will now" he whispered scared shitless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is gonna go down soon. I am telling you be prepared. 
> 
> Also, Sorry for mistakes and I love you all.  
> Thanks for reading ❤


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff before slow storm 
> 
> I suck at summaries 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my favortie peoole. Enjoy the happiness for as long as you can 
> 
> Forever love ❤

After a really eventuful day Magnus along with all of his friends sat down in cafeteria gossiping and talking non sense. Izzy was literally lying over Simon who was sitting on Magnus's right. To his left was Alec and Jace busy in their conversation and infront of him was Ragnor who was on his phone. Magnus stared at his actions thinking he was talking ti someone speical but his eyebrows would only frown every now and then as he read something from his mobile. 

For a second Magnus looked around catching details of his surrounding. It was nothing but the swarm of students and aroma of different type of food but the atmosphere, the weather was so soothing for him at that moment and he closed his eyes for a second feeling the wind in his face. 

He then looked down and continued reading his novel, instantly everyone around him disappearing. He didnt know for how long he sat their reading until Alec's voice reached his ears.

"Are you seriously reading Harry potter again?" he asked and Magnus groaned rolling his eyes. 

"Yes, why?" he questioned looking at him. 

"You have read this book for god knows how many times" Alec reminded him.

"So? I love harry potter" Magnus stated and Alec groaned now. 

"Yeah Man, Harry potter is love. Magnus which part are you reading?" Simon asked now interested in the conversation. 

"Deathly hollows" Magnus answered, Simon's eyes widened and he squealed in delight. 

"Thats my favorite, damn the scene when he finds out about deathly hollow" Simon exclaimed, Magnus's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly at Simon. 

"Yes yes, and the last fight scene damn" He squealed. 

"Dude that was intense, the whole scene where Harry reveals everything to voldemort" Simon said. 

"He who must not be named" Magnus winked. 

"I am not afraid of his name" Simon chuckled. "Fear of name only increases the fear of the person" he quoted hermoine and Magnus high five him. Alec looked at them rather fondly but rolled his eyes. 

"You two sound like teenage girls" Alec teased and they both glared at him. 

"Shut up Alexander, just because your heart is devoid of the love of great Harry potter" Magnus dramatically sang and Alec laughed hitting him on his shoulder playfully. 

"I wanna go to the wizarding world" Izzy said and Alec grumbled. 

"There you go" He mouthed to Jace and immediately both Magnus and Simon joined the conversation. 

"omg same Izzy" Simon exclaimed. 

"I wish I could go there" Magnus spoke and they both nodded. 

"You can go one day, you have your whole life infront of you Mags" Alec assured him and he smiled softly. .

If only they knew.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus didnt went straight home from school, rather he went towards their park and sat on their bench trying to clear his head. He knew he had to go to doctor today. He promised his mom and Alexander and if he dont now than Ragnor would open his big fat mouth infront of Alexander about what happened today. 

He sighed and closed his eyes wishing his Alexander was here with him and he would just hug him. His mind was a mess of thoughts he couldnt comprehend and he wondered what would happen if he did go to doctors?

Was he sick? Did he have some horrible disease? Was he dying? what the hell was going on with him?. 

To say he was scared would be an understatement, he was terrified. Whatever was happening with him was scaring him and he wanted to just run away from all this. He didnt know why but he had this feeling that going to hospital would be a bad bews. 

"Are you okay?" Magnus looked up to see a small girl of 7, 8 years standing there frowning at him. 

"Yeah I am" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Will you play with me?" she asked with a cute little smile that made his heart swell with affection. 

"You want to play with me?" Magnus asked and she nodded enthusiastically. 

"None of other kids play with me" She said saidly breaking his heart. He looked at the group of kids playing together and he sighed shaking his head before smiling at her. 

"Well ofcourse I'll play with you, beside I was getting bore" Magnus mocked and she laughed. 

"My friend replaced me with that other girl, she said I was boring" she spoke close to tears. Magnus's heart ache for the poor girl because he knew what she meant. He remembered Alec and how he was slowly replacing him with Jace and how painful it was. 

"Well my friend replaced me too, so what do you think we become each other's friend?" Magnus extended his hand and she immediately shook it. 

"Friends forever" she said and Magnus laughed. 

"What is the name of my cute little friend" Magnus asked. 

"Lily" she introduced herself 

"Well lily nice to meet you, I am Magnus" he introduced himself. 

"well come on Magnus lets play" she cheered grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her. And just like that Magnus ended up playing for god knows how long with this cute bean.   
.  
.  
.  
When Magnus got back home he was sweating, he immediately took off his clothes and went for a shower. His muscles relaxed and he sighed deeply. When done he changed his clothes and went outside sitting with his mother and Raphael. His father was in his office. 

"How do you feel today honey" his mother asked. 

"I am good" he told her. It wasnt a lie. He did feel okay except for whatever the hell happened at school but he didnt feel sick or something now. 

"Are you sure?" his mother asked and he nodded taking a bite of salad. 

"How's your school going champ?" Magnus asked Raphael who smiled brightly. 

"So good Magnus, I am everyone's favorite" Raphael exclaimed making them both laughed. 

"Oh you have charmed them with your pretty face huh?" Magnus teased and Raphael grinned. 

"You should be proud to be my brother" Raphael winked. Magnus laughed and rolled his eyes ruffling his hair. 

"Okay Mister, now go and bring a glass for me will you?" Magnus asked and Raphael tapped his chin before nodding and standing up. When he was out of sight Magnus looked at his mother who was smiling. 

"Mom I umm" Magnus stuttered. "Umm, I think I am ready to go to doctor" 

"What?" she exclaimed. "Arent you okay baby?" 

"No" he immediately said. "I mean I am okay, its just Alec and my friends they are insisting me to go and you know how stubborn they are" 

"Ohh" Her voice was laced with worry. "We'll go tonight okay when your dad will be back, dont worry everything is going to be okay" he smiled and nodded as he assured him. He didnt tell her about his blood coughs because he didnt want to worry her even more. Before he could say anything else Raphael came back with a glass and handed it to Magnus. 

"Thanks buddy" he again ruffled his hair and this time he glared back.   
.  
.  
.

 

Magnus sat on his bed doing his school work as he still had many hours to kill until his dad come back and they go to hospital. He had his ear phones plugged in his ears as he listened to his playlist along with doing home work. 

He was tired and his back was aching, he wanted nothing more to just go outside leaving his books back but his mom wasnt letting him go despite how much he begged and assured her that he'll come back on time and now he was stuck here for hours doing his boring work. Even Alec wasnt texting him back. Magnus was about to scream in frustration when the door to his room opened and Alec came inside. 

Magnus squealed in delight and threw his headphones away tackling Alec in a giant hug who laughed and hugged him back balancing them both as they swayed. 

"God Alec I can kiss you right now" Magnus said without thinking and blushed when he realized what he said. Alec on the other hand just laughed. 

"Why? did you miss me this much?" Alec rose his eyebrow and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"No" he said. "I was dying of boredom, and now you mister will take me out" he folded his arms over his chest. 

"I see" Alec scoffed. 

"Come on Alec, my mom wont let me go alone" Magnus kept persuading. 

"Magnus you have an appointment---

"Its sti hours away, plus we'll be back before that. Please let the man breathe" Magnus said dramatically and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Magnus---

"Alec please please please I beg you" Magnus begged and pouted hoping this would persuade Alec and it did. He sighed and exhaled deeply before nodding. Magnus jumped and screamed putting his shoes back and combing his hair. When he was done he looked at Alec and grinned. 

"Lets go" Magnus cheered. Alec followed him. 

"Mom we'll be back in hour or so" Magnus called and His mother came running towards his yelling his name. 

"Magnus bane dont you dare put your foot out of this house or I will-----" she stopped looking at Alec who chuckled. 

"See I am going with Alec. No harm" Magnus winked and Alec blushed a little. 

"But Magnus you have appointment today" His mother reminded him. 

"We'll be back before that, I promise" Magnus assured her. 

"I promise to bring him back in an hour" Alec promised and his mother sighed and nodded. Magnus shrieked and hugged her. He kissed her cheek and ran out with Alec sitting in his car immediately. 

"Hang on Magnus" Alec chuckled starting his engine. 

"No no we have only one hour idiot" Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"What do you wanna do?" Alec asked. 

"Drive" Magnus said and Alec chuckled. "to nowhere" 

Alec looked at Magnus as if he has grown another head.

"Are you serious Magnus?" he asked and Magnus nodded. 

"Yes, just drive without knowing where we are going. I dont know I feel like just going where the road leads you, without any definite direction or destination" Magnus looked ahead and Alec sighed. 

"Mags" Alec whispered and the way he said his name, so soft, so beautifully Magnus wanted to record and listen to it forever. 

"I know its stupid but lets do something stupid today, please" Magnus pouted and Alec groaned loudly. 

"Just because you are my best friend Magnus" Alec said before turning the car towards the direction unknown to him. It was stupid but for Magnus he could do anything. Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek before turning on the music player and relaxing. He looked outside to the strange roads and annonymous directions and he felt himself relaxing at peace. Alec looked at Magnus's calm face and smiled. 

"You are crazy you know that Magnus" Alec said and Magnus grinned looking at him. 

"Thats why we are best friends Alexander, I am crazy and you are not" he winked making him laugh. 

"And thats why you are my favorite person in this world, even if the world is ending you are still you, the most fun, adventerous person in this entire world" Alec said and Magnus stared at him before squeezing his hands. 

"You are my stupid Alexander" Magnus grinned. 

"And you are my stupidest Magnus" 

It was their way of saying "I love you"  
.  
.  
.  
They had no idea where they were headed and none of them care because they were enjoying themselves way too much. On the way Magnus saw and ice cream parlour and literally scream asking Alec to stop and buy him Ice cream and glared at him but nevertheless obeyed. 

"Two chocolate chip please" Alec ordered and Magnus grinned because of how Alec knew really well he loved chocolate chip. 

"You know me well" Magnus winked. 

"I know you more than you know yourself" Alec said and Magnus chuckled. 

"If only you knew how much I love you" he thought but didnt say. He just smiled and took a bite of his ice cream. They ate in silence for a while before Alec spoke. 

"You know its going to be okay" 

"huh?" Magnud asked. 

"At the doctors, its going to be just fine. They'll find out you are stress over something thats it" Alec assured him and Magnus gulped because he still didnt know about his blood coughs. 

"Oh yeah Its nothing" Magnus lied. 

"Plus no disease is crazy enough to infect you Magnus, they'll die themselves" Alec teased and Magnus mocked offense. 

"Alexander" 

"Well its true" Alec shrugged. 

"Whatever" Magnus smiled and looked away. 

"You are scared arent you?" Alec asked and Magnus gulped and shook his head. 

"I know you Mags, I can read your eyes" Alec pointed and he sighed. His heart swelling. 

"I just am a little afraid" he accepted. 

"Dont be" Alec grabbed his hand. "Its going to be okay, you will be okay and I'll be with you through everything" Magnus smiled through tears. 

"Thank you Alexander" he whispered and Alec hit him playfully. 

"Fuck off Magnus" he rolled his eyes and laughed, Alec looked at the time and gasped. Only fifteen minutes left till their curfew

"Your mom is so going to kill us" Alec warned. 

"Well then lets find out way back" Magnus chuckled hoping they would be able to make in time but knowing he was so very wrong.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes to hospital

They reached home almost 45 minutes later with them trying to find their way back. All the way back Alec was cursing and yelling at Magnus for the stupid idea who was laughing chuckling giving him his best pout face. 

Nevertheless, 45 minutes later they were greeted by very angry Magnus's parent and scared Raphael who ran and entangled Magnus in a hug as soon as he saw him while Alec stood their awkwardly. 

"I can explain" Alec started but the glare from Magnus's mother stopped him from further explanation. 

"Alec, I think you should go" Magnus spoke but he shook his head. 

"No" he spoke and moved closer to Magnus. "I want to come with you" his voice was soft and Magnus wished he could but he smiled and shook his head. 

"Dont be silly Alexander" he smiled. "It's nothing but a visit. I am okay, plus its really late now you should go" 

"Magnus but----" 

"No" Magnus stopped him with a finger on his lips. "Its okay."

Alec sighed and nodded. "But listen to me" he spoke. "Everything is going to be okay" he grabbed Magnus's hand. "You will be okay and it will be nothing serious okay?" he squeezed his hand and Magnus nodded even though he couldnt completely believe him. 

"Dont worry, just go home" Magnnus kissed his cheek and blushed as Alec did the same. He hugged Magnus with everything he had before nodding to his parents and reluctantly moving out. Magnus looked at his parents and gulped. 

"Mom we got lost" he stated and his mother glared. "Get ready, we leave in ten minutes" she turned and went away and Magnus groaned before dragging himself towards his room. All he did was washed his face and combed his hair before his father started calling his name and he went out.   
.  
.  
.  
The drive to hospital was an awkward one, very very awkward. None of them said anything except for Raphael who was busy talking nonstop about random things. Magnus kept looking outside assuring worst things possible. 

What if he has some horrible disease? What if he is dying? What if this? What if that? His mind was a mess of what ifs and they were scarring the crap out of him. He then took a deep breathe and thought about Alec's words. 

It will be okay, it has to be. 

His mother's voice brought him out of the bubble of his thoughts and he shook his head to find out that they were outside the hospital already. He sighed and followed his parents inside. The hospitals was very hospital kindish with white walls and the smell of medicines. The main hall was filled with patients waiting for their turn. Magnus along with Raphael stood a little away as their parents seeked information from receptionist who was a beautiful young girl. 

"Hospitals are scary" Raphael complained and Magnus nodded. 

"I swear" he bit his lips. 

"You better not come here again Magnus" Raphael warned and Magnus chuckled nodding. His parents joined them and together they went to see his doctor who was man in his thirtees or fourties who couldnt tell exactly. He and his mother went inside the office while Raphael along with his father stayed outside. They sat on chairs and his doctors whose name was John started asking him questions. 

"Well lately I have this headache and its getting worse, and then I feel tired all the time. I cant breathe most of the time and small heavy work makes me dizzy. Umm, I fainted while playing basketball" Magnus explained as his doctor took notes.

"And well I--" Magnus cleared his throat. "Recently, I had this series of cough but what was strange about it was that there was blood, its like I coughed blood" he awkwardly explain avoiding his mother's concern eyes. His doctor listened to him carefully and did some check up of his heartbeat and other things before looking at them. 

"Magnus look your symptoms they are very complicated and we cant diagnose just like that. There are some tests we need to perform on you as soon as it is possible." His doctor explained making him and his mother gulp. 

"But there isnt anything seriously wront with my boy right?" his mother asked concerned. 

"we cant say anything right now. We need to perform certain tests. How about we schedule them for tomorrow? He asked and Magnnus immediately shook his head. 

"Not tomorrow" Magnus said and they both looked at him. "Umm tomorrow is my friends birthday party. I need to go there" 

"Magnus---" 

"It can wait one more day mom" Magnus protested. 

"Okay then we'll schedule your test on day after tomorrow" his doctor spoke and Magnus nodded. The rest of the conversation was blur to him because he couldnt concentrate on anything except for the fact that something was seriously wrong with him and he dreaded the worst but again Alec's word rang on his mind. 

It will be okay. 

He closed his eyes.

It will be okay

And breathed deeply. 

It will be okay.   
.  
.  
.  
He didnt sleep, he couldnt sleep. He lay there trying to relax or calm himself down but his brain was messing with him. He didnt even replied back to Alec and all the other messages of hid friends. He just didnt know what to tell them so he just turned his phone off. 

Sighing he sat up and grabbed his laptop as he looked through his and Alec's picture and smiled brightly. His Alexander always made him smile. He looked through the pictures from their childhood to now and was smiling brighter than ever before. 

Feeling a little better her started to watch Harry potter and instantly all the worries drifted away. In the back off his mind he could still hear Alec's words. 

It will be okay.  
.  
.  
.  
The morning after was a very busy one, firstly he woke up late, second he had to help Raphael with his homework and third Alec came over and they went to buy a gift for Jace whose birthday was today. 

Right now Magnus was getting ready in a very glitterish shirt and jeans. His hair was perfectly styled and he sprayed perfumed before looking at himself once and going outside. His mother and Raphael looked at him and smiled. 

"You look very handsome" his mother winked and Magnus blushed a bit. 

"Yeah, you look nice" Raphael complimented too. 

"Thank you two" Magnus said. "Now I have to go" he grabbed his car keys and kissed his mother goodbye before walking out. 

He drove straight to Jace's house knowing very well everyone will be there. He played soft music and hum along it until his house came in view. He could already hear the blasting music from inside his house and see number of cars parked outside. He parked his beside a black one and sighed before going inside. 

He was greeted by hundreds of people all dancing and cheering, some were drinking too and Magnus wasnt surprised. Jace was very rich and his parents didnt mind alcohol or beer unless he is following their rules. So it wasnt a surprise to see drunk boys and girls and he definitely wasnt surprise seeing a small table for Alcohols. 

He passed all of them and found his friends sitting all of them laughing and joking. He went near and was greeted by absolutely wasted Simon and annoyed Ragnor. Izzy was intermediate. He hugged all of them and looked for Alec and Jace but they werent there. 

"where is Alec and Jace?" Magnus yelled over the sound of music. 

"I dont know, they just disappeared somewhere" Izzy said loudly and Magnus nodded, feeling a little jealous but nevertheless he sat with them. He saw Alec and Jace coming towards them after five minutes and smiled but all of the air was knock out of him when he looked at Alec. He was was wearing a suit and he gasped because damn he was looking too hot. 

He couldnt breathe, he just kept starring at him as he came towards them. He kept starring at his figure, his eyes and his plump lips and shiver ran down his spine as he felt himself getting warmer and warmer every second. 

"MAGNUS"

He shook himself from his thoughts and looked at Alec and Jace smiling and frowing at him. He cleared his throat and went forward to hug jace. 

"Happy Birthday Jace" Magnus wished him. 

"Thanks man, means alot" he patted his back. Magnus pulled away and and engulfef by Alec and he breathed into his scent which was so very soothing for Magnus. He wrapped his arms around Alec and closed his eyes sighing. 

"You look good" Alec said when they pulled apart. 

"Well, leave me look at you" Magnus smirked eyeing Alec up and down. "what a gentleman." 

"I swear right" Jace complimented and Alec blushed that made Magnus frown. 

"It was Jace's choice, he wanted me to look different. More like him" Alec smiled and Magnus's faded and he made an 'o' sound and gulped. He smiled forcefully when he realized that they were frowning at him. 

"It suits you perfectly" Magnus spoke and averted his eyes from Alec to Ragnor who smiled sadly at Magnus and he shook his head. 

"So, how did it go at hospital?" Izzy asked and Magnus gulped. 

'Oh yeah Magnus I completely forgot. What happenened?" Magnus wanted to cry when Alec said that because his bestfriend forget him because of Jace but to some extent he was glad too. 

"You dont have some horrible disease right?" Jace joked and laughed while Ragnor glared at him. 

"This isnt funny Jace" Alec gritted which made Magnus smile a little. 

"well, it was all okay" Magnus lied when they were looking at him. "It was just a stress nothing more" He saw Alec and all of them sighing with relief except for Ragnor who was eyeing him suspiciously and he avoided his gaze. He didnt want them to know right now, atleast not until he is sure. 

He heard Alec giggling and felt his heart breaking at the way both him and Jace was acting like they were all that matters. Ragnor placed his hand over Magnus and squeezed a little mouthing "its okay" and Magnus smiled a little mouthing "I know".

They placed few games and then Jace cut his cake. He asked all four of them to join and placed Alec's hand over his own. Magnus sighed and moved back a little wanting to punch his face but resisted. He waited until Izzy placed her hand over Alec and then immediately Simon did over Izzy's which made Magnus chuckle as he placed his hand over Simon and then Ragnor's hand rested over him. Together they cut the cake with chorus of "Happy Birthday" from all the people around. Alec then grabbed a small piece of cake and rubbed it all over Jace's face who screamed and did the same with Alec holding him in his arm. 

They gifted Jace with some of his favorite things but Alec's gift was his favorite as he screamed and hugged Alec tightly who hugged jace with same force that looked so intimate Magnus had too divert his eyes and stop his tears. 

He couldnt see them anymore so he walked away and sat in the corner with his head on his hand. He gently massaged his temples as they started to hurt because of the loud music. From the corner of his eyes he could see Alec and Jace on the dance floor dancing together and he felt pang if jealousy hitting him. He couldnt stop the tears thinking how Alec was avoiding him. 

He sniffled when they dance and laughed holding each other close and looked away breathing deeply. He was being insane. 

"I wish I could kill him right now" he heard Ragnor's voice full of hatred and chucklef wiping his tears. 

"Its not his fault. I am being stupid" Magnus looked at him who groaned. 

"Seriously? Magnus you love him plus he is your best friend its natural to feel this way" Ragnor assured him and he sighed sadly. 

"Can you drop me home? My head is killing me" Magnus asked. 

"Now? The party isnt over" Ragnor said.

"I know Ragnor but I cant stand anymore. Plus the music is giving me a headache, so please" Magnus pleaded and he sighed nodding. 

"Let me go and tell Alec and Jace" 

"Leave it, its not like they care" Magnus said bitterly and Ragnor sighed before they moved outside. 

Throughout the drive Magnus was quiet staring outside and Ragnor would look at him sadly. 

"You should tell Alec you know" Magnus heard Ragnor saying and he clenched his eyes tightly. 

"He needs to know how much you love him and how much this is hurting you and who knows he might feel this too plus---" 

"Ragnor please" Magnus said looking at him. "Not now" and Ragnor zipped his lips. 

"So what did doctors say huh?" he asked after a while and Magnus looked at him. 

"I told you" he shrugged. 

"You think I believe it, I am not stupid" Ragnor said.

"Well they all did". 

"Izzy doesnt know everything, Simon was wasted and Alec and Jace were so lost together. None of them suspected you were lying except for me." He looked at Magnus "So now tell me". 

Magnus sighed and cursed him. 

"Well they dont know yet. There are some test they need to perform tomorrow to diagnose it" Magnus told him and Ragnor looked at him concerned. 

"Is it serious?" he asked with fear. 

"I dont know Ragnor, I hope so not" His voice trailed off. 

"Well I'll come with you tomorrow" Ragnor stated. 

"You dont have to" Magnus protested. 

"I want to, and you cant stop me" Ragnor smirked and he chuckled. 

"Thanks" he said looking outside. 

He was glad to have Ragnor in his life but he dreaded the upcoming day. Little did he knew it will change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter. But wait for the next which will come with many twist. 
> 
> Be prepared 
> 
> Tell me about this one. 
> 
> Love you all ❤


	8. Note 2

Hello guys, I know you all are anxiously waiting for another chapter and dont worry it will be uploaded in a day or two. Everything was going great but then suddenly life got into way. 

Anyway, I am here to ask for a favor. I know I am not very good at writing but my friends asked me to make an instagram page and so I did. However, its not about Malec or anything related to fandom its a page of quotes and other writings. 

I would be thankful if you guys could follow me and ask your friends to follow and help me boast up the followers and promote my page. It will mean alot. However I have one request, plz donot speak about Malec or my ao3 account and writings on that because there are some family issues. I wont b able to upload if they ever find out. 

Anyway here is my instagram and facebook page  
@UnwhisperedMiseries   
, go and follow me. I love you all to infinity ❤  
Thank you for all your incredible support and stay tuned for update soon ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Yo you after so so long I am finally here with another heartbreaking story, but the updates for this one wont be as frequent as my others were so you gotta b patient but its a promise I'll finish this too. Apologies for mistakes.
> 
> With love


End file.
